


Customer Service

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), bughead - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, bughead - Freeform, ny au, smitten bughead, whitty banters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 13:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15340452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Looking for something seductive for your girlfriend,” The saleswoman asked, tone mildy annoyed.He glanced over to her with a small smirk playing on his lips. This was going to be fun.“My sister. She’s in the hospital right now, but I just know she loves this store.” Publishing a book through college not only paid off his classes, but gave him spending money for his family, which is really what he was most thankful for.“Wow...that’s actually super generous of you.” He nodded and instead of looking away to all the clothes, he remained staring at her.…As she described all the items to him, his eyes flickered from the clothes to her face that seemed to flush with pink as she further spoke to him.





	Customer Service

Jughead inhaled and exhaled as his eyes drifted up towards the sign. Aerie. He sighed walking into the store. He hated the possibility that someone would assume he in here to buy something for a girlfriend, in his opinion, he didn't like the sounds of that. By no means would he ever come in and buy stuff to go up to her and be like  sleep with me and I want you to wear this.  Not that this didn’t work perfectly well for other couples, it’s just...he found it degrading to women. 

He let out a sigh walking into the store. It was even weird to spot Jughead Jones at the mall, little own a popularly advertised women’s store. Oh well, this is how his life ended up.

Looking mildly confused, he started looking around the store. The only thing he really knew was that he needed clothing in a size small.

“Looking for something seductive for your girlfriend,” The saleswoman asked, tone mildy annoyed.

He glanced over to her with a small smirk playing on his lips and an intrigued look filling his eyes. This was going to be fun. She was pretty, he had to admit. 

Perfectly curled blonde waves falling down on the side of her face, hair bouncing on her shoulders. Usually, on any other day, it would have been pulled into a ponytail, but today she wanted to feel free. Bright emerald green eyes that had a certain sparkle that made them hard to describe because so many emotions filled them. A small nose that scrunched up ever so slightly with the fake smile plastered on her face, to hopefully convince her manager that she was in fact being polite to the male customers. Her pale pink lips that lip gloss made look like something Jughead described as sparkly to himself.

At the intensity of his glare, she nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her small ear, revealing her manicured fingernails that were shaded with light pink accompanied by her light tone fingers the complimented the nail polish. 

“Does your boss know that you talk to male customers like this?” He finally spoke up.

“I still have my job, so clearly not,” She snarked. After a pause, she added, “Seriously though you look confused and I kinda need to pay for my college classes...so how may I help you?”

“Well…” He started, not really knowing what to say, “I don’t know what to get her.”

“What’s her bra size? There’s a bunch of cute bralettes which are super comfy and - ”

“ - Oh my god no,” He said, shaking his head. 

She quirked a brow, “What?”

“My - my sister. She’s in the hospital right now, and she’ll be fine, but I just know she loves this store and her entire wardrobe is from here. I really don’t care how much stuff I get, but I’d say three hundred dollars should be enough stuff.” Publishing a book through college not only paid off his classes, but gave him spending money for his family, which is really what he was most thankful for. He was a very modest person.

“Wow...that’s actually super generous of you.” He nodded and instead of looking away to all the clothes, he remained staring at her.

“Stop,” She said, sucking her bottom lip against her teeth.

“Stop what?”

“Stop giving me that look,” Her eyes widened in amusement that he didn’t know what look he was giving her.

“What look?” He further urged her, relishing the way her teeth peeked through her lips with her dimples becoming evident,

“Like I’m an asshole.” She leaned her head forward, waiting for his reply.

“Well...you kinda were,” He reasoned with another smirk crossing his face.

“So were you,” She raised her voice, hands gesturing towards him.

“ Touché,” He reluctantly gave in, glancing down to his watch for the time.

“What clothing size is your sister?”

“Small for tops and bottoms. I’m pretty sure she already has like everything in here because the only thing she buys is Aerie.”

“Well then...we just got some new releases last night, shipping truck dropped off quite a bit of inventory...how old is she?”

“Seventeen.”

And with that information, her lips tugged upwards, she said  _ one minute _ , and walked into the backroom confidently with an agenda. 

He pulled out his phone from his pocket and scrolled through the messages he had missed from the morning as he waited.

“Okay,” Her cheery voice chimed in, walking up to him. On the display table next to them, she plopped down quite a few options. “Here are four tops, two pairs of pants, and two headbands. Now, there were other tops and bottoms, but based on her age and what most seventeen year olds buy here...I really think I hit the nail on the dot with these.”

There was an ocean blue smocked tube top that in the back of her mind...Betty couldn’t help, but think of how similar the blouse color was to Jughead’s eye color. A grey crewneck sweatshirt that she was sure would be comfortable for his sister to lounge in during recovery for whatever she was in the hospital for. A pink tie dye Nasa shirt which was Betty’s favorite color and already had many online orders. A mustard lace up shirt. For pants, just the usual high-waisted denim and one ruffled white. The headbands were both cream colored, one with a bow and one with lace design. As she described all the items to him, his eyes flickered from the clothes to her face that seemed to flush with pink as she further spoke to him.

Although Jughead wasn’t one for fashion, he knew these would meet her clothing standards.

“Yeah this looks about right, I’ll take them all,” His thumb and pointer fingers gently fidgeting with the fabric.

She nodded and as she picked up the pieces, her hand brushed against his and he swore that for just a second, he saw her staring back at him with the same flirtatious spark in her eye.

She walked him over to the counter and began to check out his items.

“Oh all of these are so cute, nice picks Betty…”  _ Betty,  _ he thought to himself. That’s definitely a name he could get used to. “...Your girlfriend is gonna love these.”

“Sister, his sister.” She corrected Veronica (one of the cashiers and sales associates). He bit down a smile at how quickly she corrected her.

“Your sister will love this,” Veronica acknowledged with one of those  _ i’m your best friend and you’re swooning really hard  _ looks. Betty rolled her eyes and finished scanning clothes.

“Here you go…” She left herself hanging, trying to figure out his name.

“Jughead, don’t worry it’s a nickname.”

“Jughead,” She repeated. He liked the way it rolled off her tongue. There was a moment they both just stared at each other.

“Thanks,” He said to fill the silence, “For helping me out.”

“Of course, my pleasure,” She responded as she watched him turn around and walk out of the store, eyes lingering his presence. He brushed his one hand through his curly raven hair before he was out of view.

“Swoon,” Veronica said in a sing songy voice as she leaned closer to Betty’s ear.

“Oh shut up,” She said, walking back to the the salesground, thinking about the way he had been brazenly gazing at her.

\--------

Betty was walking around central park, her shift at aerie had just ended and summer break had just started so there was no rushing to class...just peacefully walking around central park. It had been three weeks since her encounter with Jughead and somehow every once and a while she had found her mind drifting back to that particular moment in time. 

Betty had glanced up to a couple people around her and immediately glanced back to a teenager sitting on the stone bench.

There was this girl...rather young woman on her phone. But, she looked like a spitting image of Jughead. She had loose black curls that went down past her shoulders and she had those ocean blue eyes that looked so similar to his. Even her nose...it was prominent, yet small. She definitely had his face. His family, whoever they were, definitely had very good genes because they were all pretty good looking.

Walking up closer to her, she could picture the moment that their hands had brushed against each other’s, she was trying to grab the blue tube top which was the top the woman was wearing. On top of that, she had matched it with the pair of denim shorts. She tried to talk herself out of talking to this woman, but something inside of her was urging her to - for once - take a chance.

“Hi I’m so sorry to bug you and this is really a one in a million chance that this is you, but - ” She stopped herself from rambling, “I was helping this young man out a couple weeks ago and you look exactly like him...are you Jughead’s sister?”

“One in a million, you say? Today’s your lucky day...Betty right?”

She couldn’t help, but let out a smile that he talked about her. Cheeks flushing, “Yes, I’m Betty.”

“You know, he doesn’t talk about girls...ever in front of me,” She said, smirk arising.  _ Damn, it looked just like Jughead’s smirk.  _ “But, he did mention you...to me which is surprising.” Jellybean thought it was cute how bashful Betty was being as she watched her cheeks heat up.  “As you said one in a million. So how about I do you one better and give you his number,” She kindly offered.

“I...I really don’t think this is legal,” she argued with a smile clearly on her face.

Jellybean shrugged, “I’m not telling if you’re not.” After that, Betty did get his number. This was quite bold of her, but she knew she couldn’t just keep thinking about that one dumb memory of when she met him in Aerie. That wasn’t enough.

Walking away, Betty was pretty pleased with herself. Opening her phone, she started texting.

_ Hey, it’s Betty. I swear I’m not a stalker, I was walking in Central Park and saw this girl that looked just like you. Jellybean...she has your sense of humor. _

_ Hey. I’m just glad I didn’t have to make an excuse to come find you at work. _

And with that, Betty continued on walking with a one of those grins that almost impossible to wipe off of your face.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love to hear feeback and requests so please feel free to comment below!


End file.
